


Comme tu me manques, l'araignée

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Cauchemars en série [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Men of Letters (Supernatural), Demons, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Giant Spiders, Irish, Love, Magic, Magic-Users, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Nightmares, Spiders, True Love, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Mon Mick, Aélis, Pendus au bout de leurs fils, Dépressive l'artiste, Exit, exit





	Comme tu me manques, l'araignée

****_(Pardon pour les fautes restantes...)_

 

**…**

 

C'était un nid de démons. Un énorme nid de plusieurs démons différents. Caché dans les sous-sols de la ville de Purgatory. Aélis et Mick avaient eu cette information grâce à leur amie Wynonna. Mais la jeune chasseuse était bien trop occupée à lutter contre les ordres des Black Badges pour aider le jeune couple dans leur combat.

Alors, Aélis et Mick durent partir à la chasse tous les deux, tout seul, sans renfort. Ils n'étaient certes que des notices en la matière, mais le don d'Aélis pouvait aider dans ce genre de cas.

Aélis était une sorcière. Pas une « mauvaise ». Elle utilisait sa magie à bon escient. Pour chasser les monstres et sauver les gens.

Son fiancé, Mick, l'avait comprit et accepté depuis longtemps.

 

**…**

 

Ils descendirent les escaliers de pierres en colimaçon en tenant leurs torches enflammées. Plus ils plongeaient dans les sous-sols et plus l'air se rafraîchissait et une forte odeur d'humidité embaumait les lieux. Lorsque, enfin, ils débarquèrent dans l'immense cave, les torches s'éteignirent tout d'un coup.

Mick sursauta. Aélis lâcha son bâton de bois inutilisable. Puis, en se concentrant, elle murmura.

_\- Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum._

Ses yeux céruléens prirent une teinte dorée le temps du sort. Puis, une magnifique boule bleue rutilante apparut par magie devant eux. Comme une bulle de savon, flottant dans l'air et éclairant l'endroit avec autant de lumière que mille cristaux.

Mick sourit. Sa femme était décidément toujours surprenante.

Ils marchèrent ensuite lentement dans la cave, fouillant chaque coin et recoins. Il n'y avait cependant pas grand chose. Seulement des hauts murs de pierres gris suintants d'eau, qui expliquait l’humidité du lieu en question. Des énormes tables de pierres semblables trônaient çà et là. Ainsi qu'une cheminée. Mick et Aélis furent curieux de voir une chose pareille sous terre. D'autant plus que la cheminée était éteinte et, au vu des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le charbon mouillée, elle n'avait pas dû servir depuis fort longtemps.

La boule de lumière suivit le couple vers le fond des grottes. Mick tenait fermement sa machette dans sa main gauche, près à frapper au moindre signe démoniaque. Lorsque, sur leur droite, ils découvrirent quelque chose.

Une énorme toile d'araignée. Immense. Accrochée d'un bout à l'autre du mur, elle devait bien mesurer trois mètres de haut sur quatre de large. Les fils étaient tout aussi épais et gluants. La toile avait déjà attrapé quelques petites créatures malchanceuses.

Par réflexe, Aélis recula.

Elle avait une sainte horreur des araignées. C'était plus comme une phobie paranoïaque irrationnelle, en réalité.

Elle recula derechef et avala péniblement sa salive avant de dire, la voix tremblante.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer la taille de l'araignée qui a fait ça...

Mick ne lâcha pas des yeux cette toile gigantesque et avoua à son tour.

\- J'avoue que, je n'aimerais pas la croiser...

Ils reculèrent et tentèrent de s'éloigner de cette horreur.

 

**…**

 

Tout juste quelques minutes plus tard, la cave déboucha sur trois sorties.

Ou, dans ce cas, trois entrées.

Trois ouvertures dont la lumière de l'extérieur éclairait les démons dans l'encadrement. Trois groupes de créatures répugnantes. Ressemblant à la fois à des morts-vivants et à des esprits malins. Rien de bien réjouissant.

Mick et Aélis se jetèrent un regard complice. Et paniqué. La jeune fille leva les mains, prête à jeter un sort, tout en disant.

\- OK, je prends le groupe de droite.

\- Et moi celui de gauche... Mais... Aélis, nous n'arriverons jamais à tous les combattre...

Elle le savait.

 

**…**

 

Lorsque les monstres marchèrent vers leurs directions, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent sur leurs centaines de dents aiguisées et couverte de sang.

Aélis recula et s'écria, avec une voix un peu cassée.

_\- Ablinn ðu forlæte ðu nu !_

Ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée l'instant de quelques secondes. Ensuite, les trois démons devant elle furent propulsés dehors. Mais un autre groupe arriva en masse. Mick leva sa machette et commença à donner des coups avec force et angoisse.

Lorsque, tout à coup, un des gobelins tendit sa main devant le couple. Une boule de feu apparut par magie et se rua sur Mick et Aélis.

La sorcière eut tout juste le temps de réagir en contrant le sort.

_\- Gar onbærne !_

Un bouclier invisible évapora la boule à quelques centimètres de Mick. Ce dernier jeta un coup d’œil surpris vers sa femme.

\- Depuis quand les démons connaissent la magie ?

Son cœur rata un battement en révélant avec panique.

\- Quelqu'un doit être derrière tout ça.

Mick voulait poser une question, mais les morts-vivant revinrent à la charge. Aélis hurla un enchantement en même temps que le démon en face d'elle.

_\- Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst !_

Ses yeux devinrent couleur or et, flamme contre flamme, magie contre magie, le combat ne serait gagné que par celui ou celle qui tiendrait le plus longtemps.

Les deux mains en avant, tremblante de peur, Aélis tint bon. Pour Mick, qui se battait comme un forcené à ses côtés.

Puis, la sorcière eut une idée.

_\- Ligfyr onbærne swiþe !_

Un cercle de feu se forma autour d'elle et Mick. Ils se trouvaient en son centre, protégé par les flammes que les démons ne pouvaient pas franchir au risque de mourir.

Cependant, le couple ne pouvait pas en sortir non plus.

\- Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! avoua Aélis, fatigué de la puissance du sortir à maintenir.

Mick jeta un regard épouvanté vers les monstres. Lorsqu'il la vit. _Elle..._

 

**…**

 

Une magnifique femme. Grande, la peau aussi pâle que la Mort elle-même, de longs cheveux noirs d'ébène. Aussi sombres que son âme. Portant une robe ténébreuse, de soie, qui traînait loin derrière elle lorsqu'elle marchait. Ses yeux jaunes, couleur orage, transpercèrent l'âme de Mick.

Il murmura.

\- Leanan Sídhe...

Aélis lui jeta un regard interrogateur tout en questionnant.

\- Quoi ?

Mick se tourna vers elle et tenta d'expliquer, malgré sa voix tremblotante.

\- C'est une créature surnaturelle qui vit dans le Daoine Sídhe. Sous terre. Ici. Un monde parallèle. Un monde magique ou les légendes ne sont pas des légendes.

La femme avança en souriant étrangement. Le cercle de feu commença à tarir. Aélis s'inquiéta.

\- Est-elle dangereuse ?

\- Normalement non. Elle recherche seulement l'amour des Humains. Elle devient la Muse des artistes en échange de leur amour. S'ils refusent, ils deviennent fous et se suicident. Ou pire. Par exemple, j'imagine que Vincent Van Gogh a dû refuser...

Aélis fit les gros yeux.

\- Mick ! C'est la définition de « dangereuse » !

Le cercle de feu s'éteignit.

 

**…**

 

Leanan Sídhe s'approcha du couple. Les démons restèrent à ses côtés ou derrière elle, attendant un seul ordre de sa part pour bouger.

Mais Aélis n'attendit rien pour son sort.

_\- Forbærne, Ácwele._

Une boule de feu apparut dans sa main. Mais, elle se changea aussitôt en fumée lorsque la Leanan Sídhe sourit et que ses yeux se colorèrent en noir. Mick leva sa machette et questionna avec angoisse.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

L'Enchanteresse se rapprocha un peu plus, sans effacer son sourire, et révéla.

\- Ce que j'ai toujours voulu. L'amour.

Mick tiqua. Aélis aussi. Leanan Sídhe profita de leur instant de trouble pour terminer.

\- Désormais, je me nourris du vrai amour. Il est rare, de nos jours. Mais le vôtre... Résonne dans tout le monde magique...

Aélis allait riposter lorsque la femme se tourna lentement vers l'immense toile d'araignée collée au mur de pierres. Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en murmurant presque.

\- Avez-vous rencontré mon Caedmon ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, une araignée géante arriva sur sa toile.

Aélis hurla.

 

**…**

 

Aélis mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux. Un mal épouvantable martelait son pauvre crâne. Mais enfin, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, elle ne vit rien devant elle. Juste une cave vide et des pierres grises ruisselantes d'eau. Elle voulut parler mais sa gorge était sèche. Elle murmura seulement, comme une complainte.

\- Mick ? Mick...

La sorcière mit également du temps à retrouver ses esprits et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Où elle était. _Dans quoi,_ elle était. Elle se trouvait debout. Mais ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Ses bras en croix étaient englués à _quelque chose._ Aélis tenta de bouger et de tourner la tête lorsqu'elle comprit avec horreur.

Elle était au milieu de la toile d'araignée géante.

Les fils épais et gluants ne pouvaient se détacher d'elle. Même si elle tirait dessus avec acharnement.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Surtout lorsqu'elle comprit autre chose...

Caedmon ne devait pas être loin.

La panique s'empara d'elle. Une panique sans nom, une terreur qui martelait la cage thoracique de sa poitrine, comme si son cœur allait en sortir à force de tambouriner dessus.

Puis, elle entendit un bruit. Un son étrange.

Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche pour découvrir avec effrois une araignée.

Non, ce n'était pas Caedmon. La bestiole était bien plus petite. Sûrement son enfant. Et il n'était pas seul. Ses frères et sœurs commencèrent à s’avancer avec aisance sur la toile. À s'avancer, vers Aélis.

Qui hurla.

Qui tenta encore une fois de défaire son emprise.

Sans succès.

 

**…**

 

Les araignées arrivèrent jusqu'au bras droit de la jeune fille. Aélis sentit les pattes lui piquer la peau. Plusieurs pattes marchaient sur son bras. Comme des centaines d'aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. La douleur et l'envie de gratter s'emparèrent d'elle.

Et puis la peur.

Quelques araignées se dirigèrent vers ses jambes pour lui faire subir le même sort.

Même si Aélis remuait au milieu de la toile, elle ne pouvait pas s'en échapper.

Elle sentit encore et encore, ses milliers de pattes comme des aiguilles lui picorer la peau. Sans s'arrêter.

Et elle hurla.

 

**…**

**…**

 

Puis, je me suis réveillée. En sursaut et en hurlant.

 

**…**

**…**

 

**THE END**

 

****

 


End file.
